Motor vehicles are the major fuel consuming products and the most significant contributor to air pollution. They consume more than 25% of total United States energy and 70% of total petroleum. Vehicle pollutants have local, regional and global impacts. Fuel consumption and vehicle pollution impose a variety of health, economic, and environmental costs on society. In addition to motor vehicles, other types of vehicles (e.g., boats and airplanes) and equipment consume fuel and produce pollution.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device that can reduce fuel consumption and pollutants. A need also exists to reduce carbon build-up and soot ingestion into the oil of an engine and to extend the engine and combustion chamber life. A need also exists for a device that can deliver the proper amount of aerosol continuously over an extended period.